nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
As Seen on TV
"As Seen on TV" is the first segment of the 47th episode of SpongeBob SquarePants. Synopsis Mr. Krabs walks to work one morning to see the completion of the first ever Krusty Krab TV commercial, which is being directed by Squidward. However, upon seeing the expensive production values (which include putting a second Krusty Krab next to the original, among other things), he fires the cast and crew (except for the clown) and he decides to direct it himself, using himself, Squidward, Pearl and SpongeBob as the cast. SpongeBob is extremely excited to see himself on TV, and watches the commercial when it airs (in the extremely cheap time slot of 3:28 A.M.). Despite the horrendous production values and quality of the commercial, and SpongeBob's extremely small role in it, he proclaims it to be "the best 60 seconds of his life." The next morning, while SpongeBob is walking to work, Old Man Jenkins sees him and tells him that he saw him on TV last night (on a commercial for "Bran Flakes", which come in a yellow box). This makes SpongeBob think that he is now famous, and at work he treats people as if they were his fans, and fails to perform his job properly. Eventually, he quits his job to become an entertainer, and is confronted by the angry and hungry customers, who he thinks want him to entertain them. He begins to juggle food items, and accidentally slips and falls to the ground. Just as he thinks that his career is over, a patty drops on the grill, which pleases the customers. SpongeBob notices this, and continues to make Krabby Patties like normal, believing he is entertaining his customers. Trivia *The Krusty Krab commercial actually lasts a minute and 28 seconds, rather than 60 seconds like SpongeBob says. *The Bran Flakes in this episode is a parody of Kellogg's cereal, Corn Flakes. *The background music playing during the commercial is the same as on the title card. *The crowd, in unison, ask for "Onions! Cheese!" but no cheese is shown being placed on the patties. *The number of patties on the grill near the end of the episode changes between different shots. *Near the beginning of this episode, Mr. Krabs says to Squidward "What in Neptune's name is going on here?", the captions say "the toons' name" instead of "Neptune's name." *The German title of this episode is "Der Fernsehstar" (The TV Star). *When the fish is holding the door open, before he goes to fan his face, he has no hand. *After the Bran Flakes commercial is seen, SpongeBob says "You did?" and when he said it, his wavy edges disappeared, but they came back in the next shot, possibly to emphasize his similarity to the Bran Flakes box. *When the fishes are leaving the Krusty Krab, there are two Nat Petersons. *SpongeBob was nicknamed Fry Boy which later on is his superhero name in "Mermaid Man vs. SpongeBob". *Squidward said "Enter-what?" as if he's never heard of entertainment. *The "Help Wanted" poster is seen at the end of the commercial. *During the commercial, Mr. Krabs actually lists most of the ingredients of the Krabby Patty. *When SpongeBob said "Why sir, I'm flattered." and the next shot was to Nat Peterson. Nat's hand on the door was missing. *There is a deleted scene that was cut in the final version. Although it was cut so early in the making there is no scene, it is supposed to be SpongeBob cooking a Krabby Patty and then a fish taking a picture, only to know that he was doing it for fun, as SpongeBob thought he was turning famous. *In the bathroom, when Dale talks to Lou about Glenn the Pinkfish on Flounderman last night, he calls him "Vendor" ("I'm telling you, Vendor..."). Home video releases ;DVD * SpongeBob SquarePants: Christmas * SpongeBob SquarePants: The Complete 3rd Season * SpongeBob SquarePants: The First 100 Episodes External links * Category:SpongeBob SquarePants episodes